Melodies In The Room
by NightlyOwl103
Summary: TFA. If they weren't fighting, what were they doing? Prowl/Jazz, Mpreg, Slash/Smut, AU-ish


**Melodies in the Room**

**Disclaimer: **Hasbro owns Transformers *le sigh*. The songs belong to Jay Sean and Wynter Gordon respectively. I own the character Mellow and the story

**Pairings:** Prowl/Jazz (TFA verse)

**Warnings: **AU, OOC-ish,preg, mech slash/smut, AU...and fluff

**~OoO~**

Mellow stared up at the ceiling after she opened her light turquoise optics. The morning had just begun only a few hours ago. The sun had risen up to her crib and nearly made the sparkling lose her eyesight. Luckily, she retracted her cyan blue visor on, blocking the sun's harsh light rays.

She had played with her toys for a little while as she waited for her parents to come and feed her. Eventually, she had gotten bored with the toys and moved them to the side of the crib and she sat up in a sitting position. She stared at the door that leads to the living room and waited for her parents to come.

They never did after two minutes. Usually, Mellow was the type of femme who had good patience but if she was really hungry, it'd be a different story. Luckily, her stomach tanks weren't _that_ empty, as she had a "Midnight Snack" from the previous night, her parents taking turns feeding and cleaning her during that time. But she really wanted to taste the sweet Energon formula in her mouth again. She was a sucker for sweet things...

She got on her knees and crawled towards the lock, squeezing her tiny servos within the bars and unhooked the lock. It fell down to the floor with a faint thud and the bars vanished. Mellow lowered her feet, which dangled in the air and let go of the mattress, landing on her aft with a small, "Oof!"

She crawled towards the door and placed her audio sensors against the door, to hear if her parents were up. There was music in the room and if there was music, then her carrier was awake. Mellow stood up on her knees and pushed the door slightly open.

_So hit the lights (Oh, oh, oh)_

_Hit the lights (oh, oh, oh), hit the lights (oh, oh, oh)_

_Tonight, tonight_

_So hit the lights (oh, oh, oh)_

_Hit the lights (oh, oh, oh),_

_Hit the lights, hit the lights, hit the lights_

_Come out of the dark and let the DJ lead the way, way, way._

_Cause it's hot in the club now, so don't let it stop now._

_So hit the lights, hit the lights, hit the lights._

_And everybody say…_

_Oh, oh, oh._

_Oh, oh, oh._

Mellow stifled a giggle that almost slipped out of her lips. She knew her mother loved these types of music. Energetic, catchy, and smooth...the song suited him well, almost describing his personality. Plus the song set the mood right, with the morning starting up and all.

Jazz was...uhh, what was that word again? Oh, dancing! Yes, Jazz really did love to dance, whether he was in a bad mood or good mood, it always brightened him up in an instant. Dancing was his specialty, his passion.

The little femme sparkling wanted to move along with her mother, but with her starting to crawl on her hands and knees, it would be impossible. So instead, she sat on her behind and observed her mother's exquisite movements with slight disappointment.

The black and white's moves matched perfectly along with the music. Twirling, twisting, grinding and sliding…all were done with such grace. Mellow's optics widen in awe behind her visor. She truly wished she could mimicked some of Jazz's moves and maybe even make some of her own, joining him and having a little mother-daughter occasion. This thought made her smile…

Soon, the song ended and Jazz turned down the stereo's volume and stretched his arms afterwards.

"Phew, nothin' beats music an' dancin' in the morning..." the Porsche sighed, smiling. He didn't always dance in the morning but if he did, it always starts his day a bit brighter. He was about to walk in the kitchen to get some Energon when he noticed his daughter by the nursery's doorway. Jazz smirked and started to walk towards Mellow.

The sparkling was almost dazed but jumped when she felt her mother's arms around her, setting her out of her trance. He picked her up and cuddled her, placing a small peck on her cheek. "Good mornin', Mel. How's my lil' girl doin'?" he asked. He was responded with a small trail of happy chirps, beeps and giggles.

"Heh, guess I'll take tha' as a 'Good Morning, back.'" Jazz chuckled, carrying her towards the kitchen to get her morning Energon formula.

Ratchet had informed Prowl and Jazz that he would be a helping hand when taking care of Mellow in her sparkling ages until they got the hang of it. He had advised them to give the little femme her

formula every day so that way she will have enough nutrients to last throughout the day.

Unknown to the Porsche and the femme, Prowl was standing by the doorway, a small smirk tugging on his lips as he watched the whole scene. He knew Jazz was being very careful of taking care of Mellow as he never seen a sparkling since the war began. However, with a few helpful parenting tips he found online and advice from Ratchet, the Porsche was doing extremely well with his first time taking care of the little femme.

"Good morning to both of you." he said, startling his mate and sparkling. They looked at him, visors brighten with surprise.

"Oh, heya Prowler. Uh...how long were ya standin' there?" The Porsche asked, a visible tint of pink showing on his cheeks.

"Long enough." The motorcycle simply replied, visor shining in amusement as the pink blush suddenly turned red in embarrassment on Jazz's face. Mellow saw her daddy walking towards them and she raised her hands up, trying to get his attention.

"Up, up!" she chanted as she bounced slightly in her mother's arms.

Prowl obliged and lifted Mellow up in his arms, giving her a kiss on her forehead. "Did you had a good recharge, Mellow?" he asked. The said sparkling nodded happily and snuggled into her father's neck, letting out a content sigh.

Jazz smiled when Prowl wrapped his free arm around his waist, pulling him closer. _'One big happy family...' _He thought, putting an arm around Prowl's neck, giving him a peck on the cheek. Indeed, they were a happy family, enjoying each other's company...

**~OoO~**

_**Some hours later…**_

Mellow was back in her crib, it was her nap. But she couldn't sleep. She was wide awake, still wanting to roam around the base.

Getting up, she unhooked the lock again; bars disappeared and climbed out of the crib, landing on her aft like last time. She noticed that he door was wide opened, and that she could hear the stereo again, only this song sounded low and seductive but it had a good beat, though.

Despite all of this, Mellow blinked in confusion behind her visor. Mommy didn't usually listen to this type of music unless he was feeling depressed or angry…

_I am no angel_

_I like it when you do that stuff to me_

_I am no angel_

_I like it when you talk, (talk) dirty when you talk (talk)_

_I am no angel_

_I like it when you do that stuff to me_

_I am no angel_

_I like it when you talk, (talk) dirty when you talk (talk…)_

_Dirty talk..._

And the lyrics only confused her more, too…

The little femme heard faint laughter, which was muffled from the music's loud, raunchy beats. She heard voices, too and she knew who they belonged to but didn't know what they were saying. She crawled into the living room and saw her parents on the couch.

Daddy was on top of Mommy and they seemed to be...fighting? Laughing _and_ fighting? Mellow cocked her helm to the side. Why were they...fighting? Or what appears to be fighting...whatever they were doing, it looked like Daddy was winning. She continued to observe in confusion but with slight curiosity.

Prowl was nibbling on Jazz's neck cables, getting himself a moan from the white and black mech. He slithered his servo down to the saboteur's covered port, rubbing it gently and got a small groan in response. Instantly, he snatched the panel apart, revealing the port, which was already coated with lubricant.

The black and gold mech took off his panel and his hard plug emerged from its hidden place, lubricant leaking from the tip. Straddling on Jazz's hips, he pushed his thick plug into the hot wet walls that were his mate and began to thrust rhythmically to the song's beat. Soon enough, loud moans and sweet whimpers filled the living room, along with the intoxicatingly delicious aroma of the Porsche's lubricant.

During all of this, Mellow was frozen from where she was, blue-green optics widen behind her visor in shock and jaw slacked open. What the _slag _were they doing? It certainly didn't look like fighting to her! It was…something else, but Mellow did _not_ want to find out!

Okay, maybe Mellow was tired. Yeah, that's right! Really, _really_ tired...Yep, back to the bed! And with that thought, Mellow quickly scurried back to her crib, locked it and wrapped herself in a tight ball with her yellow blanket, all in a matter of seconds. She closed her optics tightly, obviously trying to forget the traumatizing scene she had just witnessed. Now she was never going to look at her parents the same way again...

**END**

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hehe…Poor Mellow XD Oh and the reason why she has turquoise optics is because I think that Prowl has light blue optics while Jazz had green optics…at least in my world they do… :L_

_And, uh….yeah, I happen to like Mommy!Jazz and Daddy!Prowl! I think it kinda fits them *gets shot*_

_Review please! ^^ _


End file.
